


Love Me Like You

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucket List, Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Five oneshots. Five dates. All Harueru.





	1. Dinner & a Movie

Haruto ran his hands through his hair again and again, trying to make sure he looked alright. He took a deep breath as he looked himself over in his mirror. Today was the day. He was going to ask L-elf out. Tonight was a night when everyone was taking some time for themselves. Well, more than usual now that they were a society without adult supervision.

They had been fighting Dorssia for some time now and now there seemed to be a lull in activity. Shoko was going to spend the evening holding a cooking class. Thunder would be hanging with his gang. Inuzuka would be brainstorming more money-making schemes. And Haruto knew where to find L-elf.

He checked the time. It was just past three in the afternoon. L-elf would have finished lunch, which meant he would checking on the valvrave maintenance that happened every few days, whether there was fighting or not.

And sure enough, L-elf was standing near the railing, holding it to keep from floating off while a bunch of students checked over the mechs. Haruto steeled his nerves and approached.

"Um, L-elf, do you have a moment?", he asked.

L-elf turned his head which was his way of saying 'yes'.

Haruto willed himself not to get lost in those piercing eyes. At least not until he had said what he wanted to say.

"So, everyone's blowing off steam tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to do something later, just the two of us. Like a date? With me?" Haruto mentally winced at each word but just couldn't stop. When he did finish, every millisecond L-elf didn't respond was torture.

But then finally... "Fine."

Haruto tightened his muscles to keep from jumping with joy, which with this gravity, would end with him floating up to the ceiling embarrassingly.

"Great! Um, we can meet at the station at six", he said before taking off.

Hours later, it was 5:55 and Haruto was at the station. He knew that as meticulous as L-elf was, he'd show up at six o'clock on the dot, so Haruto had to be there earlier. He was dressed casually for once, since they wouldn't be at the school or fighting. Jeans and a t-shirt would suffice for their plans tonight. Just as he predicted, he saw L-elf approaching at six.

What he was not expecting was to see L-elf looking like he just stepped out of a fashion catalog. His clothes were just as casual as Haruto's and yet they seemed almost tailored to accentuate his frame.

"Where did you get those clothes?", was what Haruto asked instead of greeting his date.

"You were overheard and I was accosted", L-elf said in explanation. It wasn't much but Haruto could get it. Someone had heard him asking L-elf out and dressed him for the occasion. Who in their right mind would endanger their lives like that, Haruto didn't know, but he was thankful for the view.

They got on the train that went into the city. L-elf didn't say a word and Haruto wasn't sure what to say until they stepped onto the platform to exit.

"I figured we could get something to eat and then see a movie", Haruto said.

"We could have done this at the school", L-elf said.

"Yeah, but this is more fun", Haruto assured him, not entirely sure if Dorssians knew anything about fun.

Haruto took him to a small restaurant that the students frequented. A few had taken over the kitchen and served food there a few times a week. It was simple fare but it was a nice change of pace from the school cafeteria.

Haruto had tried to make some light conversation but L-elf always ended up turning it back to strategies and plans. Haruto decided not to let that dampen his spirit. And instead, continued that line of talking, since it interested L-elf so much. At this point, he was actually able to follow some of it. He felt a bit of triumph whenever L-elf seemed impressed with his input.

After dinner, which Haruto paid for, they went to the movie theater the students had taken over. And tonight the showing was a romance. Haruto didn't normally watch these, but he figured it would be a good mood-setter. At one point, he tried to subtly reach over and put an arm around the back of L-elf's seat. L-elf didn't rip his arm from its socket, so Haruto filed that one as a success.

When the movie was over and they started on their way back to the school, Haruto tried to discuss the plot but all L-elf had to say was how stupid the characters were and what a waste of time their actions had been. Haruto couldn't exactly disagree, but he wished his life was as easy as a rom-com.

They got back to the dorm and this was usually when the date ended with a kiss. But Haruto wasn't sure how to initiate it when they were coming back to the same place. L-elf sort of made the decision for him.

He sat on the bed and pulled the collar of his shirt down a little bit. "Get on with it."

In any other situation, this would've been sexy. Actually, it still kind of was, but L-elf baring his neck was for one reason only.

"Why are you trying to give me runes right now?", Haruto asked.

"I assume that was your reason for this evening. A ritual that ends with physical gratification", L-elf said. "I don't understand the pomp for something we do regularly, but I admit, I still don't understand you."

Haruto had to laugh. And indeed he did. L-elf thought this was all in a process for his feeding?

"I may not be human anymore, but you're the real alien." Haruto went over to the bed and sat next to L-elf. He leaned in like he was going to bite into his neck and then at the last minute, turned his head to capture L-elf's lips.

"That was what I wanted", Haruto smiled. "Mission objective: complete."


	2. Group Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> college AU

Mikhail sat there at the table. Questioning every single decision that had led him here. And really it all started with the fact that he had befriended Sashinami Shoko. Even he couldn't truly fathom how that had happened. But it did and because they were friends, he did things for her. Like sitting across from Tokishima Haruto. He was another friend of Shoko's.

And it wasn't like they were alone. Shoko was there. Along with other people. Because somehow Mikhail had agreed to go on a group date. Shoko reasoned that as a foreign exchange student, he should get the full experience of what a young adult would get in Japan. Mikhail only wanted to pass his courses and get his degree.

But instead he was here, making small talk with the man he had a crush on.

"So Mikhail, what's it like back in Russia?", Haruto asked.

"Cold."

Mikhail crossed his arms and mentally berated himself. He wasn't good at this. Shoko knew he wasn't good at socialization and insisted he come anyway. He'd end up only alienating Haruto and any chances of getting in his good graces would be dashed. Not that Mikhail was sure what he'd do if he did catch Haruto's eye.

All he knew was that he had felt a warmth in his chest from the moment they met. It took some time to admit what that warmth was and stop denying that it was heartburn.

Well it was a different kind of burning of the heart.

Mikhail had done nothing about the fact, content and even preferring to keep his feelings a secret. But Shoko found out, because of course she did. And made it her mission to get the two together. Nevermind the fact that Haruto never expressed any interest in him. Mikhail glanced at Shoko, who was talking it up with a girl named Akira who looked even more uncomfortable to be here than he did.

"Can you tell me more about it?", Haruto urged, grabbing his attention.

Mikhail tried to think of something substantial. Something to grab his attention and make himself seem more interesting.

"It's cold, so there's snow...it looks nice when it's not in the way."

"I like the snow too", Haruto smiled. "My dad used to compete with me to make the most structurally sound snowman."

"I never knew my father", Mikhail said, instantly regretting it. He knew enough to know that mentioning something like that could bring the mood down.

"Oh...well, I...didn't know much about my mom", Haruto said.

Mikhail took notice of the other couples in the group starting to officially pair up which meant Mikhail could potentially have Haruto all to himself if he played his cards right.

"I didn't know my mother either", Mikhail replied.

"Well, if you ever wanna talk about identity crisis them stem from distant-to-nonexistent parental figures, I'm available", Haruto said, giving a nervous chuckle.

Mikhail, despite himself, smiled. "I know you're majoring in anthropology, not psychology. I'm keeping you far from my brain."

Haruto laughed more genuinely at that. Their conversation flowed just a bit more easily after that. Mikhail learned that Haruto didn't mind his terse comments so long as they weren't too biting. At the end of the group date, some went off with their partner, probably to get more intimate. Mikhail wasn't ready for that and neither did Haruto seem to be.

Instead, Haruto held out his phone to Mikhail to exchange numbers. Mikhail surprised himself by handing over his own phone rather easily.

"Just in case you actually want me to probe your brain", Haruto joked. "Purely for scientific reasons."

Instead of answering, Mikhail sent a text right then and there that got a smile out of Haruto when he read through it.

_[Work on your comedy.]_


	3. Bucket List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an AU where Haruto lives after the end

"You ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Haruto took L-elf's, no Mikhail's hand, and jumped.

They went into a free fall speeding towards the ground below. Haruto was beaming, thrilled from the rush. He looked over to Mikhail to see his expression, which still held its usual sterness. At the right moment, they opened their parachutes to float safely back to Earth soil.

"That was amazing!", Haruto exclaimed.

One would wonder why a young man who had fought in a giant robot would be so excited about this kind of activity, but Haruto had never done such a thing. At least, not to his recollection. After the final battle, Haruto's memories had been completely awake. He had laid comatose for about a week and when he woke up, he recognized no one.

Everyone had been distraught, yet relieved. After some rehabilitation, they found that he was still the same Haruto they knew, just wiped clean of his past. Sometimes they tried jogging his memory, but there was nothing left. L-elf figured it was for the best. Haruto didn't need to be burdened with that. The first time someone suggested he start piloting again, he shot them down, along with Shoko.

For all intents and purposes, Haruto was retired. Shoko took up piloting Unit I and it became her task to collect runes. L-elf had offered himself but she found that sort of intimacy between them a bit much.

"You and Haruto used to do it this way?", she'd asked, to which he had nodded. L-elf hadn't thought much of it. They were of similar height and biting into his neck meant neither had to readjust themselves too much. Through a series of conversations, Shoko ended up taking her runes through an injection of donated runes volunteered by some of the remaining students.

And Haruto lived his days, under the supervision of L-elf, who had re-christened himself as Mikhail when Haruto woke up. Mikhail had his hands full in the aftermath of everything that had happened, but like all government employees was entitled to some vacation time. And he was spending it with Haruto. Haruto had been given the gist of his situation, that he had been in an accident that gave him amnesia.

He still had questions about his past, but a bigger part of him felt he should focus on the future. And to that end, he had made a bucket list. It was kind of hard making a 'things to do before I die' list when Haruto didn't know what he'd already done. He edited the list with the help of his friends who were able to tell him things he'd already done before.

And that brought them to today.

Mikhail took his vacation and it was the perfect opportunity to scratch some things off Haruto's list. Mikhail only knew of a few things on it. He really hadn't expected skydiving to be on there. But with memories of being the pilot of a giant robot in an interstellar war gone, Haruto was just a normal boy. And skydiving was exciting to normal people.

It wasn't the first thing on his list, thankfully. They had started with tame things first. His list had been, in this order:

1\. Horse riding

2\. Go camping

3\. Hot air balloon ride

4\. Skydiving

The list went on after that but Mikhail couldn't be on vacation forever. When they landed and removed their gear, Haruto's face was pink from the rush. Mikhail smiled. He looked the way he should. The way he deserved.

"I'm really glad you came with me", Haruto said.

Even if he couldn't remember their past together, he just knew deep in his heart that Mikhail was a very important person to him. And it meant the world to him that he could share in adventures like this.


	4. Beach

He was a long way from Russia. Very long. Mikhail took a deep breath. He was far from urban Japan as well. And those were the only two places he had ever been. But thanks to Shoko (and perhaps Haruto) he was now at the beach. They had just finished up a particularly rigorous bout of exams and everyone agreed they needed some downtime.

And that meant spending three days at Shoko's family villa that overlooked the beach. Being the prime minister's daughter had quite a few perks. Mikhail hadn't thought much about him having never gone to the beach. He did research prior to the trip to make sure he packed appropriately and that had been the end of it.

But being here now... The salt in the air, the crash of the waves that were so close. Mikhail's senses almost felt overwhelmed.

"Race you to the water!", Shoko shouted, speeding past him.

Mikhail refused to give chase and it seemed Haruto thought the same, for he calmly stepped beside him. He did smile at his childhood friend's excitement though. He and Haruto set up their things while Shoko splashed around with Marie. After the towels were down and the umbrella was up, Haruto shed his shirt and went out into the water.

"Cold!", he exclaimed when he stepped in.

Mikhail shook his head, getting comfortable on one of the towels and taking out a book to read. Shoko would try to beckon him to the water at times, but he simply shook his head. He wasn't interested in getting wet right now. This was his way of relaxing. At some point, Haruto came out of the ocean for a break and came to sit next to Mikhail.

He reached into the cooler and took out a drink. He took out a second and touched it to Mikhail's cheek, taking joy in the flinch of shock it caused in the other.

"Gotta stay hydrated."

"...Thanks."

Mikhail ignored the camera trained on him held by Marie. Haruto didn't ignore it, he was simply oblivious to it. But it was a lovely picture of two young men, smiling on the beach, enjoying their friendship that was on the cusp of something more.

As the sun began to set, they started packing up and making their way back to the beach house. Only Mikhail straggled behind, taking in the beauty of the sunset a little while longer. Haruto came to stand next to him, having put his shirt back on after drying a little.

Without a word, he reached out and grabbed Mikhail's hand.

Mikhail let him.


	5. Ice Cream

"You need a break."

That was what Haruto said when L-elf was deep into some work. Being the mastermind behind a revolution when all you had was a bunch of teenagers at your disposal wasn't easy. Even if some of them had powers and could pilot giant robots. L-elf simply didn't have the time for breaks. It was why his meals consisted of easy to eat and digest rations (except for when Haruto invited him out to eat).

It was why he was glad for the school setting that made it easy to wear a uniform every day and keep from standing out (except for some of the things Haruto got for him, like that watch). It was why he didn't engage in the romps of teenage expression and freedom the other students did (except for when Haruto made him join in).

L-elf was beginning to notice a pattern.

Haruto pulled him out of his seat and led him through the halls. It figured that the boy who changed his life always intruded on it like this. In his own naive way.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To get some ice cream", Haruto answered. "It's perfect for right now."

"How so?", L-elf asked as they left the building and started going towards the station to get into the city. What was the point of going so far for a treat that was probably in the cafeteria freezer? And if not, surely someone had some in the dorms.

Haruto shrugged. "Weather's warm and you need a break."

"Yes, you established that."

"I mean a change of scenery. How long have you been cooped up with all those computers?"

L-elf knew the answer to that. He also knew it wasn't an answer that Tokishima Haruto wanted to hear. Sensing that he'd been right on the mark, Haruto smiled triumphantly.

When they got to the city, Haruto took a hold of his hand (another new thing that only Haruto had done) and guided him through the streets. L-elf had studied the maps of this module and knew where the important locations where, such as government buildings and research labs. He knew the area Haruto was taking him to was the shopping center, but that was all.

Other students were out and about as well, taking advantage of the fact that they didn't have to pay for anything. They came to the ice cream parlor where some people were already inside. Haruto greeted the student working the counter who beamed at him brightly.

"What'll you two have?"

"What do you recommend, Airi?", Haruto asked.

She hummed in thought while looking at the couple, then their selection of ice cream. "I'd say a scoop of cold brew coffee ice cream with a scoop of caramel ice cream. How does that sound?"

Haruto looked like he'd just seen a rainbow and even L-elf had to raise a brow at the girl's observant eye. Or perhaps she was omniscient. Haruto nodded and she got to scooping their little sundae. When they received it, they sat at one of the little tables. L-elf wasn't a robot. He could see the appeal of ice cream and could even admit when it tasted good.

Likewise, he could admit to himself finally that he could see the appeal of Haruto outside his traits as a human shield and war machine. And he could admit that the relationship they had, whatever it was, was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could even learn how to love like you  
> Love like you  
> Love me, like you  
> \- Love Like You


End file.
